vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
BWC72340
Who is BWC72340? 72340, also known as Pride, is like the other BWCs, remaining annonymous on who portrays them. History and Biography Bwc72340, otherwise recognized as the Dragon Maiden of Pride also goes by a proper name - Fiora Aldcroft. Seemingly tame and kind-natured, maybe even carefree towards those she's comfortable around, she still carries herself as one might expect of her namesake - maybe even arrogant. Most of her childhood had practically vanished from her mind as the earliest she can remember was in her teenage years, waking to her home in shambles. Her clothes were in torn, singed tatters, the smell of blood and several things burning filled the air. She couldn't see any sign of who was her father but the body of her mother laid limp and intact save for several clean lacerations through her scaled body. While so uncertain of what was going on around her, Fiora felt sure this now dead woman who had looked much like her was someone important. Scared and confused, she fled the building into a nearby small forest bordering the suburbs of a city. Knowing who she was after calming down, the missing fractions in her mind confused her to no end while she tried laying low, collecting herself. The next few days later, she wanted to find some answers. Snatching some new clothes from clothing lines of several nearby homes, she saw a newspaper yet to be retrieved and looked through the contents. Fearing what she thought, she found an article - one of the big ones on the paper, had covered what had thought to have happened to her very home and the immediate vicinity. What she didn't know is the night she ran from it, the place had lit aflame, burning everything down. Investigators chalked it up due to lack of solid evidence that the place was ransacked then burned, the residents deemed murdered in the accident - including her father as evidence showed possible dismemberment scattered through the scene. Something deep down concerned her greatly. What had really happened? When she collected herself back deep in the forest, she knew that she was not harmed herself. It was years later that she had found her answers - unwillingly even when her body had reached maturation. She had been able to push on since the incident and made a name for herself. She was fine with being different from most anybody else, proud of what she was even. It was here that this pride had solidified as her very trait as a Dragon Maiden - as well as abilities she was not so fond of at first. She had an aptitude towards light magic and more profound in manipulating its opposite, the shadows. It was not something that made her believe in it directly, but some lingering suspicion made her fear that she had some sort of hand in what happened way back when and that this may have been linked to her cut off memory. Instead of dwelling on it, she pushed past her doubts and accepted the possibility. Whether it was something she'd have to face herself in the future, she was confident she could deal with it. She knew what she was as a Dragon Maiden. She knew she would not break. She couldn't break, for that would go against what she believed. Something she would not accept. Forward a little further to now, Fiora, or now 'Pride,' now wanders with others of her kind. Whether they're friend, acquaintance, stranger, rival or whatever, they're a part of a 'family' to her now." Trivia *Pride is tied with BWC and BWC51794 for the largest bust. (And she's very proud of this.) *A firm believer in "If you got it, flaunt it." Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Stubs Category:Dragon Maiden Category:Characters